yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Sheen
is a Rank A Wind-attribute Yo-kai of the Brave tribe. Sheen evolves from Chansin when fused with a Legendary Blade. Appearances Video games *Yo-kai Watch: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. Biology Sheen has eyes with light yellow sclera and blue slit pupils, and wears a large ''kasa ''hat with several small red thin beads hanging within the edges and a small orange wisp atop, a big cerulean blue scarf with ragged edges at the end that covers his mouth, a white top with two long cloth ends at front and back, a black ''hakama, and zori sandals with socks. He also wears wrappings on both arms and wields the Legendary Blade, which has a light yellow hilt with the same wrappings. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch'' Fuse Chansin with a Legendary Blade. The item can be obtained as a reward from #97 "Precious Illusion", given by the man on the Bamboo Path in Blossom Heights, starting from Chapter 11 after unlocking Rank B. After taking the request, defeat Benkei within the Old Mansion to obtain the Illusion Blade and return it to the man, who will let you choose your reward between a Legendary Blade and a Cursed Blade. After clearing the request, more of the same item can be purchased at Jungle Hunter in exchange for 2 Sawtooth Stag (Rare) x2 and 3 Snakehead (Rare). Alternatively, he can also be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a Five-Star Coin. Yo-kai Watch 2 Fuse Chansin with the Legendary Blade. To get the Legendary Blade, fuse the Battered Blade (which can be bought at Jungle Hunter) with the Rough Whetstone (which can be gotten in the main story or through the lottery). Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch ||-|Single ally|The masterwork blade Masamune boosts an ally's STR.}} Yo-kai Watch 2 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Blasters Stats Attribute tolerance Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion Etymology "Masamune" is derived from the legendary swordsmith (see Trivia). "Sheen" is a word meaning "a soft luster". * In German, "Schimma" is a corruption of Schimmer, meaning "sheen". *In Spanish, "Lustre" is translated as "Sheen". Origin Sheen's Japanese name, Masamune, refers to Gorou Nyuudo Masamune, a swordsmith of the late Kamakura period, acclaimed as the greatest in Japan's history and mentor to many great swordsmiths. He crafted extraordinarily beautiful blades of high quality, in spite of how scarcely available pure steel was at the time: in particular he had perfected the art of nie, a method of embedding hard steel crystals in the forged blade, creating a finish that resembled a starry night sky. Contrasting with the legends around Muramasa Senji's blades (see Snee#Trivia), Masamune's swords were said to have a pious, even gentle soul to them, and would only cut what their master willed them to without taking lives indiscriminately. One legend claims the two competed to see who could craft the finest katana: when both their swords were hung over a river facing the current, Muramasa's blade sliced all fish and dead leaves that floated through it, while they glided gently around Masamune's. The judge deemed Muramasa's sword technically perfect, but cursed and bloodthirsty, while Masamune's was a true weapon of justice, and for that reason he was declared the winner. In other languages fr:Sabri es:Lustre de:Schimma Category:Brave Tribe Category:Wind-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Seafood Category:Fusion Evolutions Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Samurai Yo-kai Category:Goriki Tribe